


Another  ONE

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 替LOFTER上【然】太太发布





	Another  ONE

梅西知道，在足球之外他的生活平淡无奇，甚至可以说有一些单调。

他喜欢呆在家里，窝在松软的沙发里，捧一杯温暖的马黛茶看电视剧，喜欢和好友苏亚雷斯一起聊天说说各自的心烦事，也喜欢听皮克讲他最近发生的新鲜事，一起谈谈他发展的新项目。

在巴塞罗那，时间过得很快很快，一个又一个的人来了又离开，一次次辉煌在瞬间绽放耀眼光辉但终趋于平静。

在这年的转会期，又一名巴西人来到了这里，梅西对他表示了欢迎只不过比以往谨慎了许多。在他的足球生涯中，巴西人总会搅乱他本来平稳的内心。

不论是少年懵懂时，热烈的巴西人热情的欢迎、纵容、宠溺，最后又在一瞬间逼迫他成长，仿佛那时的美好只是为了最后一刻。

还是在他本觉得内心平静不会再动摇时，又一次被如火的热情包裹，在年轻者的不可一世下引他成为年长者，感受年轻人带来的占有和甜蜜，却也不得不理解他的年轻，目送他远走。

所以，虽然只有梅西自己知道，他选择了谨慎。

不过，很快他发现库蒂尼奥与他们的不同。他不是热烈的或者说他不足够热烈，他腼腆，不善言辞，他和队友们关系总是很好。

在皮克的恶搞视频里，他总是被欺负的那个，他从不发火即使被牙签扎在腿上，只是推搡罪魁祸首埋怨他几句。在抢圈的训练视频里，他总是被调侃的那个，大家喜欢开他的玩笑，一次次把他的失误发到网上。不管怎样，他从不恼火，只是抓挠着自己的后脑勺，露出尴尬的笑容。

不知怎的，梅西总是将他和刚刚升入巴萨职业队的自己重合。他也曾鬼使神差地对皮克说：“嘿，杰瑞别欺负费利佩了，太多次了。”皮克对青梅竹马的伙伴的提醒感到有些出乎意料，却也笑着说：“没关系的，菲尔不会因为这些小事离开巴萨的，那家伙爱巴萨可不比我少。”说着向梅西眨眨眼睛，神秘的笑着离开。

这个笑让梅西难得的回忆起年少时被皮克搬空寝室的危险，他觉得还是要去亲自去询问一下。所以第二天正常来训练的库蒂尼奥总觉得有什么在注视自己，这样怪异的感觉已经持续一天了，在他摸不到头脑准备离开时，默默坐在一旁的梅西开口了：“菲尔，你在这里还适应吗？皮克的恶作剧，如果你觉得感到困扰，可以告诉我。”

库蒂尼奥不敢相信一向不多言的梅西在向他询问近况。他知道，梅西和他一样不爱过多的开口，平常只有例行的招呼和一起训练探讨一下新的战术。对于这突然发生的关切，库蒂尼奥感到自己的血开始沸腾，慢慢的开口：“里奥，我很开心能来到巴萨，一切都还好，进展很顺利。皮克？没关系的他只是想寻些开心，我不在意的。”

梅西没想到，这个带有关怀的询问会引起面前这个腼腆的巴西人这么大的反应。他看着面前的人呆住，眼里是疑问，反应了一会儿后粉色慢慢爬上了他的耳畔，黑色的瞳孔里翻滚着的是喜悦和谨慎，但他的回答还是拖沓了一会。

像是深思熟虑反复斟酌过后，他开了口。内容很普通，不过蹦跳又无心拖长的尾音让梅西放心了不少，当他想再次开口，让他有问题尽管提出来时面前的巴西人深吸了一口气，脖子和耳朵红成一片，使劲抿了一下嘴唇：“我能来到这里真的很棒，尤其能和你一起踢球真的真的太棒了。里奥，谢谢你。”不等梅西再开口，库蒂尼奥飞速收拾好东西离开了。

在回家的车上，苏亚雷斯开着车聊着今晚准备吃些什么，梅西显然不太专注，有一句没一句的应答着。脑海里反复回放着库蒂尼奥仓促说完话留下的一个笑容，不像平常的，这次的笑容让梅西有一阵恍惚，不过紧张的赛程总能冲淡一切。

努力的人总是会得到认可，库蒂尼奥很快被教练替补上场，每场不多的时间，梅西可以看出他出色的足球领悟能力，他飞速的适应巴萨特殊的节奏，从开始到青涩到熟练掌握。梅西一点也不惊讶，毕竟巴西人的天赋使然。  
————————

梅西欣赏一切进球方式，但在看到库蒂尼奥的穿云箭发生在眼前时，他还是会从心里感到振奋，当他看到腼腆的巴西人在诺坎普万人的欢呼声中向自己跑来庆祝时，他才回神想起来刚刚是自己给他送上的助攻。在接受热烈激动的团队庆祝后，梅西望向正在做刚刚遗忘的庆祝动作的库蒂尼奥，心想，这该死的巴西人的魅力。

很快，度过了一个结局不算糟糕却也不令人满意的赛季，库蒂尼奥和球队更加亲近，他的新家经由苏亚雷斯的介绍搬到了和梅西、苏亚雷斯一条街上。

慢慢，梅西发现了这个腼腆巴西人的执着，他对自己的要求之高，会对错失任何一个机会而懊悔，他就像表面一样是个对足球热爱认真的敏感的可爱男孩。

————————

这个赛季，库蒂尼奥本有一个很好的开始，不过肌肉的损伤让他休息了几个星期。在他恢复期间，年轻的登贝莱摆正了自己的态度，在球队俱乐部的支持下，发挥天赋。当然库蒂尼奥不会因此不满，他明白，在足球的世界里能力和表现决定一切。

他尽自己的一切想要变得更好，却总差那么一点。他接受到了在豪门踢球而涌来的批评，指责，不满。太多的球迷将他的努力看做虚无，只有的是对他错失机会的埋怨和失望，他明明知道约在意反而会更加影响自己，可是他无法控制自己的胡思乱想。

梅西看得见的，他看到库蒂尼奥在训练中笑容的消失，他看到在比赛中的他的急迫，对自己表现的不满和焦躁。他明白这种感觉，再一次长时间的受伤后，他身体不适，饱受质疑，他烦躁了很久一度质疑自己，是那位伟大的教练，那位将自己的一生都献给巴萨的人将他引回了正轨，让他想起了自己踢球的初衷。他知道，此时库蒂尼奥也需要这样一个人。

在梅西开始构想要怎样做，如何可以轻松的和他探讨这个话题或是带他参与一些愉快的谈话中，在想到那个人与自己说话时的小心和喜悦。梅西突然反应过来原来自己想成为那个对他来说至关重要的人。

梅西从不克制自己的感情，他更倾向于发现就坦然接受。了解他的人都知道，梅西对自己的喜恶一向分明。

之后梅西开始了他自己的“帮助”库蒂尼奥计划。从球场上频繁的传球和对他的鼓励和赞扬到让出点球，最后甚至想到了之前阿根廷收到的那根幸运红绳。梅西做这些当然是自然有坦然的，不过库蒂尼奥却想了很多。  
————————

他感激梅西无私的帮助，对他提出的建议，自己总是全心的相信。收效不错却难满足自己。他发现自己越来越沉溺于梅西特别的关照和对自己说话时眉眼的变换。他想为什么在烦恼时，问题会迅速集拢。

但对于越来越重要的赛程，他知道他必须着眼当下。朋友的鼓励，队友的肯定，教练的支持以及那个人的关心，库蒂尼奥找到了自己的状态，但他还觉的差了点什么。

梅西也感觉到了他的疑惑。他尽自己的能力去帮助他，不知不觉过多的注意和关心充斥着梅西的心。

在他接到传球后，明明可以自己射门，梅西选择传给库蒂尼奥，在被对方后卫将传球线路截断时，梅西低头笑了，笑自己居然在不知不觉中将那个腼腆的巴西人放在心上这么重要的位置。

在之后库蒂尼奥接到传球射出完美的穿云箭时，梅西的心终于放下，他大吼的向库蒂尼奥冲去，和队友们将他拥在怀里。

在看到库蒂尼奥在做出堵住双耳的庆祝动作后，梅西惊讶于腼腆的巴西人心中的倔强，他难以压抑心中的感慨，他知道库蒂尼奥的努力。

梅西还是走了过去，压下他的头，不停的亲吻，不停的告诉他“很棒，你做的棒极了。”

一场精彩的比赛结束了，不论是梅西还是库蒂尼奥都沉浸在胜利的喜悦冲昏了头脑，以至于现在他们呆在一辆车上都忘记了是谁先发出的邀请。

梅西还是拯救了一声不吭的尴尬的局面“今天，真是一个棒极了的比赛，到我家吧，我给你泡马黛茶庆祝一下。”

库蒂尼奥还是保持同样的动作，点着头。明明只是不到一刻钟的路程却好像走了很久，两个人各怀心事。终于到了梅西家中，他将库蒂尼奥引到沙发前说“我去泡马黛茶，你在这先放松一下。”

梅西走了，库蒂尼奥松了口气，他一直在想自己为什么会因为比赛时不断落下的吻而慌张，不过现在他想要和梅西呆在一起，想要表达自己对他的感激，刚刚结束的比赛他的心情还没有稳定下来，不过看到梅西他就觉得特别安心，就像现在，厨房黄色的吊灯洒下来将梅西的身影包裹，那么的温暖好像将他的距离拉近。

茶泡好了，梅西拿给他，和他聊起比赛，夸赞他最后的精彩进球。

库蒂尼奥有些着急，他慌忙开口表达对梅西的感激“没有，里奥如果没有你一直对我的支持，我今天一定不会踢得这么好，里奥，我……”

梅西将他的反应看在眼里，他知道这些，他问“你的庆祝动作是想说什么？”

“嗯，没什么，我只是太激动了。”

“让我猜猜，你想说，你会一直走下去不论他们的支持还是贬低……你大可不必那么在乎，想好自己需要什么就够了。”

“好的，里奥，我知道了。”

眼前捧着马黛茶库蒂尼奥好像有些委屈，头底下像在想着什么，刚洗过的头发没有发胶的固定随意的散落，梅西伸手揉了一把，他的头抬了起来，眼里如星辰一般，向往和喜悦。

梅西凑近低头吻上了他的嘴角，见他没有动作，梅西轻柔的描过他的嘴唇，舌尖轻轻的划过他微张的嘴巴， 尝到了马黛茶的温柔。

在梅西的头凑过来时，库蒂尼奥还是有些诧异的，但梅西吻上来时，他脑海里对自己长久以来的困惑好像解开了，他明白了自己对梅西总是紧张又心跳的感觉。

“你不喜欢吗，对不起，看来是我太冲动了。”梅西不见他的动作，以为是自己太过唐突，只好发出了声音改变这一情况。

“不是，不是这样的，我是想……我是想，我也想……”眼前腼腆的巴西人耳朵又红了，他拉着梅西，想说什么又不知道从何开始的困扰着。

 

梅西温柔的低头吻他，这次他加深了上次的吻，他慢慢感受对方的反应，手扣住了库蒂尼奥的后脑勺，这是和上一个完全不同的亲吻，唇舌在温热的口腔中相互交融，每个角落都被梅西的舌尖轻柔地扫过。恍惚间库蒂尼奥有些分不清他到底身处何地，又在做些什么。

所以当库蒂尼奥感觉到梅西将他从抱到床上的时候，他丝毫没有反抗，他知道没有什么好害怕的。

——————  
身下的人的澡后的清香不断钻进他的鼻尖，好像也钻进了他的脑袋。梅西的双手覆上了身下蜜色的肌肤，常年锻炼的躯体不是滑腻细软，摸在手上却像是丝绒一般，让人爱不释手。  
库蒂尼奥感到那双手在身上游离，被抚过的地方像是火烧一般的灼热起来伴随着密密麻麻的苏痒，细小的电流从大脑窜至全身。“啊……”控制不出的呻吟出声  
梅西的身躯却压了下来，紧紧的贴着他，另一只手掰开了他的双腿，顺势屈膝卡了进去。  
缠起库蒂尼奥的舌头在口腔中翻滚，尽情地吮吸着他口中甘甜的津液。一只手从胸膛向下抚摸，胸前的乳头，顺着人鱼线一路到他的私处。梅西更紧密的贴合上去，两人之间没有一丝缝隙。早在接吻的间隙两人中早就脱得一丝不挂，两根性器贴合在一起。  
“啊……别……啊”从身下传来的炽热淹没了库蒂尼奥，好热，他抑制不住自己贴的更近，抚摸身上的人，感受他强劲有力的肌肉。  
库蒂尼奥是第一次，梅西本来也是个在情事上温柔，享受的人，他们的第一次温存而缓慢，像是在完成一项艺术。  
梅西一只手指探进去，里面紧致温暖，第一次接受异物的库蒂尼奥不好受的扭着身体。梅西感受到身下人的动作，又一次吻上了对方，用吻安抚对方。  
手指感受着温湿，慢慢扩张加到可以容纳三只手指，梅西将床头的润滑剂拿过来挤出一些在手心里弄暖，按摩这入口。  
梅西直起身来，埋头在库蒂尼奥的颈脖间，身下贲张的性器摩擦着张开的小穴，却迟迟没有进入。“菲尔准备好了吗？”  
库蒂尼奥此时早已经被冗长的前戏折磨的全身酥软，第一次开发的私密处在渴望着什么，人的本能在叫嚣，他需要身前这个温柔的人“里……奥，”身后一直在洞口徘徊的粗热的简直要把他折磨疯了。  
梅西进到深处后停下动作，两个人都长呼着一口气的。“我不动了，你先适应一会儿。”梅西看着身下人紧凑的呼吸，一点点吻着他的眉眼。  
滚烫的性器破开蠕动的肠肉，库蒂尼奥觉得自己仿佛被梅西粗热的分身劈成了两半，下面的肠肉紧紧吸附着对方，他甚至能感受到上面青筋的跳动。  
痛，但是又好爽，在开始的钝痛消失之后，强烈的舒爽感从尾椎的地方顺着脊椎一路向上蔓延。两条双腿忍不住并拢，紧紧地缠住梅西的腰部。  
梅西感受到了对方的适应开始新一轮的动作，腰部大力的抽动着，换着方式探索着他，在突然的一个顶弄，库蒂尼奥的呼吸突然急促，原本低声的呻吟突然提高了音量。  
“啊，不……”梅西  
找到了库蒂尼奥的兴奋点，开始专攻一处。  
“别……啊……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“那里……”  
梅西更用力的顶弄。  
“停、停下！”  
库蒂尼奥用手推着梅西的胸膛，被梅西一只手抓住，搭在肩膀两旁，顺势抱起他，使他呈现出一种跨坐在自己腿上的姿态。  
库蒂尼奥整个人已经软成了一滩水，感受到贺天的手顺着脊背的抚摸，浑身舒服的每一个毛孔都张开了，梅西轻轻按压着他的腰部，缓解了刚刚疲惫的感觉。  
“嗯……”一声舒服的呻吟忍不住的叹出。身前的人握住他腰部，顺势一下坐了下去，梅西将他整个腰按下，这个有些粗暴的动作让性器深入到无法想象的地方。  
“啊！”库蒂尼奥高亢的叫出声来，全身红的如同浸在了酒里，眼里尽是情欲熏染的迷蒙。

初次的情事持续了很久，不过幸好比赛过后是休息日，梅西醒来时已经日上三竿了，怀中的库蒂尼奥还在睡着，身上是昨晚留下的痕迹。

梅西将他抱的更紧一些，望着窗外的灿烂阳光心想，这次他绝不会放手，不论什么。


End file.
